


Troublemaker

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Peter knew he shouldn't have been playing ball so close to the house.
Relationships: Ben Dover/Lacey Dover, Ben Dover/Peter Dover, John Dover/Lacey Dover, John Dover/Peter Dover, Peter Dover/Lacey Dover
Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Troublemaker

“It’s your own fault,” Uncle says before grunting and shooting a load into Lacey’s already sodden pussy. Daddy doesn’t even bother to stop fucking into her mouth. His hands are gentle in her hair, guiding Lacey’s head up and down the huge cock she can’t fit fully in her mouth.

Peter can fit it. Peter should be fitting it. Instead, he’s sitting on his knees and watching Daddy’s cum drip from Lacey’s gaping asshole. His own clenches around nothing and he feels empty.

“Don’t look at us that way. You know you shouldn’t have been playing ball so close to the house.”

He knows but as Uncle slides out of Lacey’s pussy, Peter’s mouth opens like he might get to clean it with his tongue. No such luck. Daddy pulls free of Lacey’s mouth and then moves around to slam back into her needy ass. Cum squelches out around his girth as Lacey moans and curls her fingers against the carpet.

“Do you understand?” Daddy asks and Peter nods quickly even as his eyes are locked where his father and sister’s bodies meet. “We’re not going to have to have this demonstration again?”

“No, sir. I promise, Daddy. I’ll never break a window again.”

Daddy hilts as he cums, shoved so deep in Lacey’s willing body, and Peter can only groan as he sees Daddy’s balls flexing with every spurt of hot cum shooting into her hole. Lacey’s gaze is a wash of pleasure, barely seeing anymore after the two hours they’ve been plowing her in front of Peter to punish him.

He’s so hard he could probably cut glass with his dick but while he’d begged them to let him take it out of his tight pants, they hadn’t given permission for him to touch it further. It throbs with painful need and he doesn’t care how he gets it anymore. He just needed to cum.

Uncle grins at him, stroking his hardening cock in long, languid motions. It takes everything Peter has not to climb into his lap and take it up his needy hole. He wants both of them to fill him up so badly.

When Daddy finally pulls free of Lacey, a spill of cum dribbles out after him and she collapses down on the floor. Uncle gets up and Peter thinks he’s going to fuck her again but instead, he steps over to Peter and guides that fat rod to Peter’s mouth.

“Better clean it good, kiddo,” Uncle says and Peter doesn’t need any further encouragement. He opens his mouth gratefully and grabs onto Uncle’s thighs to steady himself as he begins to bob his head. It feels so good to have something after being left untouched. Even as Uncle thrusts in hard, into his throat, Peter takes it gladly. There are tears in his eyes when Uncle moves away.

“Oh no, you don’t quite deserve this yet.” Uncle grins at Peter’s pathetic whimper and then gestures towards the mess that is his sister. “Somebody’s been working her cute little behind off while you got to be lazy. I think she deserves up close and personal attention.”

Peter scrambles over to Lacey’s side and eases her onto her back, immediately attacking her abused folds. Her tiny groan, half pain and half pleasure, just spurs him on and he gratefully licks and sucks out the loads Daddy and Uncle left inside her. He feels her fingers curl in his hair tight as her hips give tiny rocks against his face. He hadn’t meant for it but then she’s cumming as he sucks on her clit and then there’s just more to lick up.

It’s when she starts pushing at him that he moves to her asshole and gives it the same treatment. He’s gotten good at eating ass, much as Uncle likes it, and soon Lacey’s trembling under him with every thrust of his tongue into her stretched hole.

It does little to soothe his own ache but at least it’s something. And apparently it’s enough because then Uncle’s guiding him onto his knees and shoving his head harder against Lacey’s hips. Lacey’s moans grow muffled as her mouth is filled with Uncle’s cock.

Peter feels his jeans get tugged down and hands parting his cheeks before Daddy slides into him in one long, solid thrust. It doesn’t even sting, not when there’s still cum from this morning when Daddy fucked him in the shower. This is even better, left so long that his body feels like a live wire around Daddy’s thick cock. Daddy’s not gentle with him, slams in hard enough to shove Peter forward again and again as he keeps cleaning them away from Lacey’s holes. It’s all so good he doesn’t even have to touch his cock to finally come and it shoots so hard that he finds droplets landing on Lacey’s thighs. He licks those away just the same and loves the way Lacey trembles with every swipe of his tongue.

Daddy grunts as he shoots a load deep inside Peter’s guts but just keeps moving, keeps pounding him. Lacey’s pulled away from him but he barely notices when Daddy’s nailing him into the floor. He feels like he’s going to break in two!

Uncle guides his head up and then Peter’s filled from both ends just long enough for Uncle to erupt deep in his throat. Peter swallows it and licks his cock clean and then Daddy’s cumming again. It fills him up so good.

They’re panting and sated after and Peter almost thinks maybe he will break a window again if it means getting fucked his well.


End file.
